


Home

by littlesmile



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hoseok is Hyungwon's home, Hoseok is a caring hyung, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungwon is Hoseok's home, Hyungwon is dependent to Hoseok, Hyungwon needs a hug, M/M, loving Hoseok, probably eventual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmile/pseuds/littlesmile
Summary: Hoseok is Hyungwon's home and so as Hoseok's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this just an hour ago and idk  
> i didnt review much. i just really want a fluff hyungwonho right now cause my heart hurts a lot from reading too much angst hyungwonho fic that i literally cried.  
> my fic is kind of inspired on the song My Home of GOT7 (only the title tho LOL) and some fic BECUASE I JUST NEEDED A FLUFF FIC. THAT'S ALL. I kind of based it off on Seo In Guk's BeBe  
> shout at me on twitter @solemnmoonlight
> 
> ps: im so sleepy but i just wanted to post a fic before the year ends and there are probably a lot of grammar error on this or whatsoever. enjoy HAHA

When everything seems to be falling apart Hoseok was the strength in Hyungwon. He was always there for him whenever he feels like breaking down,Hoseok was always there to comfort him. 

It's almost unbelievable how Hoseok's able to manage his work, school and him. They weren't even dating and yet Hoseok treat him as if he was the most precious thing in his life (to which he is ) he doesn't question, he's just happy that Hoseok was there whenever he needed him. Both of them were lying on the bed, Hoseok was stroking Hyungwon's hair, looking at the boy, watching how his facial expressions change (or maybe not?) It didn't take too long before Hyungwon notice. 

"Hyung, you've been staring at me for 5 minutes already, aren't you going to sleep? he smiled at him. 

"I'm waiting for you to fall asleep, now fall to sleep already." the older said, returning the smile. 

"fall.." Hyungwon repeated that word as if he was trying to say something else. 

"yes, fall asleep." Hoseok responded. 

"I'd rather fall in love with you than fall asleep." he said jokingly, then after a minute he looked in the other male's eyes to see him looking back. 

"Hyungwonie" Hoseok cupped the younger's cheeks, looking at his eyes, then at his lips before pressing a soft kiss on those plump lips. 

This got Hyungwon caught off guard, when the other male just kissed him, he felt heaven for seconds or who knows how long and when the other pulled he blinks, cheeks turning red. 

He remained silent, looking anywhere but Hoseok. 

"Look at me." the older said, smiling while cupping the younger's cheeks. 

Hyungwon looked at his hyung, lips trembling a little. 

"What if I tell you that I'm falling for you too?" Hoseok said confidently yet in a soft tone. 

"w-what if." Hyungwon put an emphasis on those two words. 

This reaction puts a smile on Hoseok's face, he doesn't know why but he just smiled just because he thinks Hyungwon was in doubt and all he wanna do right now is tell the younger how much he loves him but is love really the right term? yes they've known each other for years but he doesn't want to rush things. 

"Don't worry babe." Hoseok pulled him closer, capturing his lips. This one lasted for a good minute. Hyungwon didn't pull away since he have to admit that he was enjoying it. 

He loves the feeling of being kissed, although Hoseok was actually his first kiss and there's so many questions on his head, he wants to fire away, starting on why Hoseok kissed him, as if he can read what's on Hyungwon's mind. 

"Hyung I don't understand." Hyungwon said nervously. 

"I like you, yes you. Chae Hyungwon." Hoseok said, putting on his prettiest smile. 

This made the younger turn red. He cannot process, he doesn't know what to do nor what to say which ended up in silence. 

Hoseok didn't wait for a response though, he just went to the younger's side, went back to stroking his hair.

This made Hyungwon felt bad, he didn't want it to come off as a rejection and so he grabbed all of his strength to respond. 

"Hyung.." 

"mmm?" 

"I like... you too." Hyungwon finally said, he licked his lips, biting the lower lip nervously. 

Hoseok smiled once more. "I knew it." he chuckled, pinching the younger's cheeks. 

"but hyung, why me? I mean.. I just wanted to know." Hyungwon asked. 

"Why you?" Hoseok repeated as if he didn't hear. 

"Well," The older looks around. 

"You make me feel like home. I feel comfortable being by your side. I love the feeling that I get whenever I'm with you. I feel at ease." 

Hyungwon didn't expect those words from the older male. He didn't say a word yet though. 

"I love it that I can protect you, take care of you, do something for you. I love seeing that beautiful smile of yours, it motivates me more to protect you. And, you're very fragile yet beautiful. The most beautiful thing that my eyes have laid upon. I don't know about you but to me you're home." he finished with a smile 

Hyungwon can't even process with the words he just heard from the older male. Yes, they're very close, for bestfriends it's not quite normal to be doing this kind of skinship although this is the very first time they kissed, besides that all they did was holding hands, hugs but then again, it isn't quite normal for bestfrends to be doing "this" much. Hoseok didn't wait for a reaction, he's jus happy that he was to answer the younger's question. 

"I... thank you. I don't know what to say." The younger nervously said, frustrated with his responded, clueless how to respond but he was very flattered. 

He relaxed himself and breathed in and out to collect his thoughts. "Hyung, you're my home too. I'm grateful to have you by my side. I really am. I'm happy that you felt the same--" Hyungwon was cut off when he felt his eyes became watery. He stopped for a moment to wipe his tears but Hoseok noticed and quickly wiped his tears. 

"Thank you, for responding but really you don't have to.. but I appreciate it." Hoseok pulls the younger for a hug, patting his back gently. 

"Y-you were always there whenever I'm sad, when I needed someone to cry on." Hyungwon can't stop his tears from falling. 

"You looked out for me despite your situation. There's nothing more I can ask for." his voice sounded muttered, tears flowing from his cheeks. 

"That's because I value you so much, you're very precious to me." Hoseok answered. He's not letting go of the younger and he didn't stop rubbing the younger's back. 

There's nothing in this world that can put up a smile on Hyungwon's face than to hear all of these words coming from the person he love the most. Shin Hoseok, the guy he looked up to, the guy he admired so much. The guy who gave hope and light on his darkest days whenever he was down and depressed. He still can't believe it's happening, it all felt like a dream. A beautiful dream and if it were really a dream then he wishes he wouldn't wake up anymore. 

Hyungwon woke up early in the morning (it's very rare) he looked around and saw a sleeping Hoseok beside him. He looks so peaceful and very good looking even when he's asleep. Hyungwon smiled, stroking the older's hair. 

"So it wasn't a dream." he said, smiling like an idiot. 

"I love you." Hyungwon said, with a lot more confidence compared to yesterday's I like you too. 

"I love you too, Hyungwonie." Hoseok responded in his sleep, pulling Hyungwon to his side, hugging him tightly. 

This surprised Hyungwon, he almost had a mini heart attack but then he realized that the older guy was asleep and so he tried to calm down before falling back to sleep.


End file.
